


【翻译】烘焙之乐

by xiaoletr



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Hanukkah, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP, Wifeless AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoletr/pseuds/xiaoletr
Summary: Jon打算做土豆煎饼，Stephen有不同的计划。





	【翻译】烘焙之乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Joys of Baking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110720) by [perhael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhael/pseuds/perhael). 



> 未授权的翻译

Jon一边哼着小曲一边在厨房忙碌着，忙着收集食材，拿出没怎么用过的炊具和煎锅。烘焙不是他最大的乐趣，但他发现这总是能帮他放松。在一周地狱一般的工作之后（包括一场放倒他一半写手的肠胃感冒），他迫切希望消除压力。此外Stephen喜欢他的烘焙，而且他相当……有说服力。Jon发现自己咧着嘴笑着，想着昨晚Stephen用在他身上的说服力，这是另一种他喜欢的释压方式。

大门开启又关闭，以及紧接着“亲爱的，我回来了”的喊声，打断了Jon的小幻想。

“在厨房。”，Jon带着微笑喊了回去。片刻之后Stephen走了进来，一边脱外套一边松领带。

“回家路上我路过你的办公室，但他们说你已经走了。DJ顺便问好（*TDS之前的写手、制片）。”当他看到煎锅时脸上发光了。“你在做土豆煎饼？”

“是啊，毕竟是每年这个时候的传统。”Jon轻描淡写地回应。虽然他们都知道他可以更不关心光明节的传统了。他做煎饼的唯一原因就是Stephen的特别要求。

“嗯哼”Stephen高兴地哼哼着，把外套放在厨房椅子的后背上。“我爱你们的疯狂犹太节日，特别是食物。”他补充道，从后面用手臂环抱着Jon。

“我活着就是为了取悦你”，Jon讽刺道，但还是向后仰靠在Stephen的怀抱中。

他感觉到另一个男人的姿势发生了一些变化，抚摸他的手突然变得占有。然后他呼吸的热气喷到他脖子后面，他的声音变得低沉而沙哑，“你能……现在？唔……手背后。”

“Stephen，我……”他无助地示意放在柜台上的烘焙用具。

“嘘，不许抗议，手背后。”

Jon感到一阵冷战略过他的脊柱。这是游戏时间。他乖乖地把手在背后折叠，Stephen没有浪费一点时间就用他的丝绸领带把他的手腕捆了起来。结并不紧，Jon如果愿意，可以很轻松地从中扭动出来。领带并不是想要从身体上捆绑他——只是用来提醒他Stephen想要他被约束，而只要Stephen想要他这样，他知道他就会待着。

“很好”，Stephen低语道，在Jon的耳边留下了一个吻。“非常好。你就站在这儿，我来烤。你告诉我怎么做。”

“指示就在柜台上，我打印出来了。”Jon抗议，但在Stephen不同意的瞪视下退缩了。“呃，你先把苹果削皮切块。”他改了口，感觉自己像只温顺害羞的绵羊。

Stephen开始弄苹果，然后停了下来，观察着他面前可选择的食材。

“没有土豆我怎么做土豆煎饼？”他转过身来，皱着眉头问道。

Jon忍不住笑了出来，即使知道最后会让他得到Stephen另一个怒目而视。“这是苹果肉桂煎饼，不用土豆。”

Stephen哼了一声，但没有继续评论。众所周知Stephen特别喜欢甜食，Jon在选择配方时就把这点记在心里。

Jon移动了一点，庆幸他穿着运动裤。被Stephen绑起来不可思议地挑起了他的性致，他的阴茎已经半立了。

他们通常不这样做，但每次这样做时都是由Stephen发动的。Jon从未想过提起它，不知道何时何地会发生只会让这更加兴奋。

“去皮，切块。”Stephen宣布，“现在呢？”

“嗯……现在把这些都放进食品加工机里。”

“什么？所有的？”

“是。苹果，鸡蛋，糖，盐，肉桂……所有。你检查一下食谱看看份量，我没有记住。”

Stephen拿起食谱，皱着眉。“上面说我应该一会儿放苹果。”

“真的？”Jon忍不住脸红了，虽然觉得为了这种事脸红特别愚蠢。“嗯，那你最好照着食谱来。”

Stephen因为长久的折磨叹了一口气，“你算什么样的犹太人，Jon？居然会弄错犹太煎饼的配方？”

“不遵守规矩的？”Jon狡猾地回答，几乎要忍住翻一个白眼。他之前就注意到，不论何时他们的关系是这样的……情况，不管它是什么（他们从未费心去想一个名字，私下里，Jon管这个叫“游戏时间”），Stephen都有点倾向进入他在电视上的角色。不是完全进入，仅仅足够呈现出一些虚拟人物的傲慢和不耐烦。Jon并不介意，事实上，他很惊讶这能挑起他这么多的性致。

Stephen笑了，“显然，现在……”他离开柜台，跪了下来，“我认为是吃零食的时间。”

“什么……Stephen……我以为你想要做煎饼。”

“首要的事先做，Jon。那些事可以等一会，而且我有点饿了。”

坚定的双手退下了他的运动裤和短裤，然后Stephen把他的勃起握在右手里，用嘴包住了头部，左手抚摸着他的蛋蛋。

Jon发出一声尖叫“哦……天……Stephen……”他喘着气。

Stephen抬头透过睫毛得意地看了他一眼，故意把Jon更深入到他的嘴里。Jon渴望把手放到Stephen的肩膀上，或者抓住他的头发，好在Stephen热切吮吸他时坚持住。但每次他试图移动双手时领带都在约束着他，提醒他记起Stephen低语的命令。

Stephen是在是太擅长这个了，当Jon的膝盖开始颤抖、头耷拉下来、他全身的焦点都集中在他的阴茎上时，这想法转瞬而过。Stephen的舌头应该被判违法，然后他的蛋蛋被猛烈一拽……哦……天呢……

伴随着一声尖利地“Stephen”叫喊，他射了出来，膝盖颤抖着沉到地板上，赤裸的屁股碰到了冰冷的厨房瓷砖。当他找回呼吸时，Stephen正忙着把食材混合，大声读出Jon今早从网上找到打印出来的古老家庭食谱。

“好了，肉桂……肉豆蔻……搞定……一勺盐……”

“呃，Stephen？”

“怎么了，Jon？”

“能搭把手让我起来吗？”

Stephen假装想了一会儿，然后简单地回答：“不”

Jon叹了口气，他打量着自己：瘫坐在厨房地板上，裤子挂在脚踝上，刚用过的阴茎挂在两腿之间，胳膊绑在身后。站起来并不是他现在特别有必要做的。低头看着他暴露的腿和生殖器，Jon挖苦地想着至少没有黏糊糊的东西要处理——Stephen很有心地都吞了下去。

“苹果，进去……面粉……嘿，这个相当简单呢！”

“直到你把这些放进锅里。”Jon说“混蛋容易被烧伤。”

“闭嘴，Jon。不要那么消极。”Stephen警告他。

他自己很享受这个，Jon能够分辨。尽管事实上他又冷又暴露又脆弱（或许正因如此，他脑后有个小小的声音告诉他），Jon也很享受。享受或许还不足以形容满足混合着抑制的兴奋在他血管中撞击的感觉。

Jon每隔一段时间都需要这样一个小小的禅定一刻。在工作中他是老板，不仅需要为自己，也要为员工们的福利而负责。他将他们视为他的第二个家庭，就像他那些疯狂又不正常的血亲，只是还有些理智。他给出保护和支持，随时准备着赞扬和安慰的话，而且他的员工们爱他这点。他不会有其他任何方式，除了自己是谁是什么，他不知道如何去做其他任何事。但如此投入要带走一个人许多东西。偶尔他需要充电，需要完全把自己交给一个他信任的人，会保证他安全和幸福的人。

“Jon？”

Stephen跪在他面前，拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。

“嗯？”

“煎饼做好了，宝贝。”

Jon摇了摇头，“做好了？就是那种，真的做好了？哇，我一点走神了。”

“更像是幸福。”Stephen笑着说。“因为我知道如何正确对待你。”Stephen的声音变得温柔，所有角色的痕迹都消失了。“来吧伙计，让我把你弄起来。”

Jon用摇晃的双腿站起来，感觉还有点出神。Stephen同时用一只手支撑着他，用另一只手把他的裤子和内裤提起来。然后解开了Jon的手。

“谢谢。”Jon平静地说，“说真的，谢谢。”

Stephen抓住他的脑后深深地亲吻他，然后撤回去，笑了。“光明节快乐，宝贝。现在屁股坐在桌边，是吃饼的时间了。”


End file.
